Gladion
Gladion 'is a character from the Pokémon video game series, introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Background Gladion is the son of Lusamine, president of the Aether Foundation. While Lusamine and her husband Mohn were researching the Ultra Beasts, mysterious Pokémon from other dimensions, Mohn went missing after being taken away by an Ultra Beast. This drove Lusamine insane as she desperately tried to find a way to bring her husband back, but over time, her desperation turned into a love for the Ultra Beasts and a desire to bring them into our world. Gladion realized just how far his mother had fallen, and decided to run away from the Aether Foundation. Freeing an artificial Pokémon called Type: Null, which his mother had created to fight Ultra Beasts, Gladion took Null and became a mercenary for Team Skull. Pokémon Games * 'Silvally: A Legendary Pokémon, and the evolved form of the Type: Null Gladion freed from Aether Paradise. After bonding with Gladion, it broke free of its control helmet and can utilize its full power uninhibited. A Normal-type, though Gladion can chance its type by inserting different Memories into its RKS System. ** 'Ability - RKS System: '''Allows Silvally to change its type by holding different Memories. ** '''Multi-Attack: '''Silvally's signature attack. A physical Normal-type move where Silvally engulfs itself with energy and tackles the opponent. Changes its type as Silvally does. ** '''Crush Claw: '''A physical Normal-type move. Silvally slams its claws down on the opponent, which has a chance of lowering their defense. ** '''Crunch: '''A physical Dark-type move. Silvally bites down on the target with sharp fangs. Has a chance to lower the foe's defense. ** '''X-Scissor: '''A physical Bug-type move. Silvally slashes the opponent in an X-formation, like its using a pair of scissors. ** '''Swords Dance: '''A Normal-type move. Silvally does a frantic dance to boost its attack power. This move is only used in the anime. ** '''Air Slash: '''A special Flying-type move. Silvally fires blades of air at the opponent, which may cause them to flinch. This move is only used in the anime. ** '''Double Hit: '''A physical Normal-type move. Silvally strikes the opponent twice in quick succession. This move is only used in the anime. * 'Crobat: 'A male Crobat. A Poison and Flying-type, Crobat can fly swiftly and silently through the air, before swooping down on prey and sucking its blood. ** '''Ability - Inner Focus: '''Crobat is immune to flinching. ** '''Acrobatics: '''A physical Flying-type move. Crobat nimbly strikes the opponent from the air. This move does more damage if Crobat is not holding onto something while using it. ** '''Cross Poison: '''A physical Poison-type move. Crobat imbues toxins into its wings before slashing the opponent with them. This move has a high critical hit ratio, and has a chance to poison the target. ** '''X-Scissor: '''A physical Bug-type move. Crobat slashes the opponent in an X-formation, as if using a pair of scissors. ** '''Steel Wing: '''A physical Steel-type move. Crobat hardens its wings until they're as tough as steel before striking the foe with them. Has a small chance of raising Crobat's defense. * 'Weavile: 'A male Weavile. A Dark and Ice-type, Weavile are devious and intelligent Pokémon known for ganging up on prey. Gladion only has Weavile in the original Pokémon Sun and Moon games. ** '''Ability - Pressure: '''Doubles the amount of energy the foe consumes to perform attacks. ** '''Ice Shard: '''A physical Ice-type move. Weavile fires a chunk of ice at the opponent at high speeds, giving the move priority over the opponent's attack. ** '''Night Slash: '''A physical Dark-type move. Weavile slashes the opponent with its claws in the instant it sees an opportunity. This move has a high chance of landing a critical hit. ** '''Shadow Claw: '''A physical Ghost-type move. Weavile slashes the opponent with a claw formed from shadows. This move has a high critical hit ratio. ** '''Brick Break: '''A physical Fighting-type move. Weavile does a karate chop that breaks through barriers. * 'Porygon-Z: 'A Normal-type. Porygon-Z is an artificial Pokémon created from data, and was created in an attempt to explore alien worlds, though it was deemed a failure. ** '''Ability - Download: '''Boosts either Porygon-Z's physical or special attack power, depending on which one the foe is more vulnerable to. ** '''Tri-Attack: '''A special Normal-type move. Porygon-Z shoots the opponent with fire, ice, and electricity. This move has a chance of either burning, freezing, or paralyzing the opponent. ** '''Dark Pulse: '''A special Dark-type move. Porygon-Z fires off an aura imbued with dark thoughts at the opponent. This has a chance of making the foe flinch. ** '''Ice Beam: '''A special Ice-type move. Porygon-Z fires a beam of freezing cold energy at the opponent. This has a chance of freezing the opponent. ** '''Thunderbolt: '''A special Electric-type move. Porygon-Z fires a bolt of lightning at the opponent. This has a chance of paralyzing the foe. * 'Lucario: 'A male Lucario. A Fighting and Steel-type, Lucario are known for having the ability to sense and control Aura, a form of energy that all living beings give off. ** '''Ability - Inner Focus: '''Lucario is immune to flinching. ** '''Aura Sphere: '''A special Fighting-type move. Lucario concentrates Aura into a sphere of energy and fires it at the opponent. This move can never miss. ** '''Flash Cannon: '''A special Steel-type move. Lucario fires off a blast of light energy that has a chance of lowering the foe's special defense. ** '''Extreme Speed: '''A physical Normal-type move. Lucario performs a charging attack at blinding speeds, giving it priority over the opponent's attack. ** '''Psychic: '''A special Psychic-type move. Lucario exerts strong telekinetic force onto the opponent. This move has a chance of lowering the foe's special defense. * 'Zoroark: 'A male Zoroark. A Dark-type, Zoroark have the ability to create incredibly lifelike illusions, which it can use to change its appearance. Gladion only has Zoroark in the Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon games. ** '''Ability - Illusion: '''Zoroark uses its illusion-creating powers to disguise itself as another Pokémon in Gladion's party. However, the illusion wears off if Zoroark takes damage. ** '''Night Daze: '''Zoroark's signature move. A special Dark-type move. Zoroark lets loose a pitch black shockwave at the opponent, which may lower their accuracy. ** '''Grass Knot: '''A special Grass-type move. Zoroark trips the opponent with blades of grass. The heavier the opponent, the more damage the move does. ** '''Hyper Voice: '''A special Normal-type move. Zoroark attacks the opponent with an incredibly loud sound wave. ** '''Foul Play: '''A physical Dark-type move. Zoroark attacks the opponent by using their own strength against them. This move uses the opponent's attack power instead of Zoroark's to deal damage. Anime * 'Lycanroc: 'A Midnight Form Lycanroc with an unknown gender and Ability. A Rock-type, Midnight Form Lycanroc are known as ruthless combatants who goad the opponent into attacking before delivering brutal counterattacks. ** '''Stone Edge: '''A physical Rock-type move. Lycanroc generates a series of sharpened stones from the ground to attack the opponent. This move has a high critical hit ratio. ** '''Crunch: '''A physical Dark-type move. Lycanroc bites down on the opponent with sharp fangs. This move has a chance of lowering the foe's defense. ** '''Counter: '''A Fighting-type move. After taking a physical attack from the opponent, Lycanroc counters the blow with an attack of its own, dealing double the damage of the foe's previous attack onto them. * 'Umbreon: 'An Umbreon with an unknown gender and Ability. A Dark-type, Umbreon evolve from Eevee when they are exposed to the moon's light while they have a strong bond with their Trainer. The rings on its body glow when its about to attack. ** '''Dark Pulse: '''A special Dark-type move. Umbreon releases an aura imbued with dark thoughts as an attack. This move has a chance of making the foe flinch. ** '''Shadow Ball: '''A special Ghost-type move. Umbreon fires off a sphere formed from shadows at the opponent, which has a chance of lowering their special defense. Equipment * 'Z-Ring: '''An artifact that is given to Trainers in the Alola region when they come of age. It allows Gladion to use special Z-Moves with Pokémon he's bonded with. The move used depends on the Z-Crystal used and the Pokémon using it. ** '''Steelium Z: '''Allows a Pokémon with a Steel-type move to use Corkscrew Crash, which involves ramming into the foe while spinning like a giant drill. Gladion has only used this with his Lucario, and only is shown to have a Steelium Z in the Pokémon Sun and Moon games. ** '''Darkinium Z: '''Allows a Pokémon with a Dark-type move to use Black Hole Eclipse, which concentrates darkness into a black hole that swallows the target before exploding. Gladion has only used this with his Zoroark, and is only shown to have a Darkinium Z in the Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon games. ** '''Rockium Z: '''Allows a Pokémon with a Rock-type move to use Continental Crush, which forms a giant boulder over the opponent before dropping it on them. Gladion has only used this with his Lycanroc, and is only shown to have a Rockium Z in the Pokémon Sun and Moon anime. * '''Memories: '''Special drives, each one representing a different type, that Gladion can insert into Silvally's RKS System to change its type. Feats Weaknesses * A Z-Move can only be used once per battle. * Relies on his Pokémon to fight. * All his Pokémon have elemental weaknesses ** Silvally without any Memories and Porygon-Z are weak to Fighting. ** Crobat is weak to Psychic, Ice, Electric, and Rock. ** Weavile is weak to Fighting, Fire, Bug, Rock, Steel, and Fairy. ** Lucario is weak to Fire, Fighting, and Ground. ** Zoroark and Umbreon are weak to Bug, Fighting, and Fairy. ** Lycanroc is weak to Ground, Water, Grass, Steel, and Fighting. Gallery Category:Pokémon Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Chaotic Good